


The Most Important List

by eyerite



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Slight Embarrassment, i dont know how I should tag this, i know how to tag but i dont care, i went on tumblr searching for a prompt and this happened, idk maybe you'll enjoy it anyway, it's less smutty than I hope to one day write but lets take it slow, there is a list of naughty things involved, they are probably OOC again lets be honest, you know what it's not smutty at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyerite/pseuds/eyerite
Summary: Hermione is making a list that she absolutely wants to keep hidden. Severus finds said list.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.  
> I wrote again, even though it's not the result of any of the ideas that have been floating around my brain. Let's just say I felt mildly guilty about not writing anything and went on tumblr looking for prompts in the hopes of getting something on the page.
> 
> I kinda did I guess, hope you enjoy this short one-shot.  
> (this one is not going to be expanded I promise)
> 
> I suppose you could read this as something that happens sometime after The Death of Me, if you want. There's no need to read that first if you don't want to, though.

Hermione huffed in growing annoyance and once again shuffled through the pile of parchment on the desk she shared with her husband.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake!” she grumbled, “where did I leave it?”

She’d torn the entire study apart in her search for that one piece of parchment. The Most Important List in the entire house. She was completely certain she’d left it in this pile of parchments, but the first search hadn’t turned it up, nor had the second.

She did admit that she may have panicked _slightly_.

A cursory glance around her had her admitting it might have been _a lot_.

If she hadn’t been paranoid enough to Charm the parchment resistant to any and all Summoning Spells – mainly to keep her husband from finding it – then it wouldn’t be such a problem that it was not where it was supposed to be. But now, as she was dangerously close to sinking into a well of despair-fuelled horror – what if he had found it? She would die of mortification – she was second-guessing her decision.

“Well,” a silky voice spoke from the door, “ _difficult_ as it may be to discern, it seems to me that you’re looking for something.”

Hermione turned to her husband with an exasperated eye roll, “yes, very funny. I just… I’m looking for a list I made a while back, and I was certain that I’d put it there, but I can’t find it…”

His thin lips twitched up into a small, mischievous smile and Hermione’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“I found something very interesting,” he said conversationally, “on the floor beneath the desk this morning while you were still half-asleep over your morning coffee… it seems to be a list of particular… _interests_ … you have.” He smirked and slipped a folded piece of parchment from his pocket, turning it around and around in his fingers.

Hermione’s face lost all colour and her eyes widened in mortification, “Severus-”

“Dear wife, I must say your imagination knows _no_ bounds…” his voice turned wicked, “I especially like this one,” he cleared his throat and unfolded the list, “Number 27, Severus ties me to the bed and-”

“Shut up!” Hermione spoke forcefully, face hot with embarrassment.

“Now now,” he smirked, “there’s no need for that. What I am curious to know is why you made a list of naughty fantasies without ever showing it to me. I never knew my sweet wife was as depraved as over two thirds of this list suggests…”

“Go fuck yourself,” Hermione mumbled.

“Well now there’s an idea. I would, however, much rather _you_ do the honours of fucking me. Let’s try number 12 on your list, shall we? I always wondered if such a positioning of the human body was possible.” His grin widened into something wickedly lecherous, and Hermione giggled despite her mortification, the blush deepening in her cheeks.

“Honestly Severus, sometimes I wonder why I married you while you’re always so bent on embarrassing me.”

“You are quite mistaken, my dear. You are more than adept at embarrassing yourself without my help. And we both know the real reason you married me,” he lowered his voice to murmur into her ear while they left the study and ascended the stairs, “I distinctly remember the eagerness with which you dove head-first into our wedding night. And every night since, I daresay.”

Hermione’s blush crept down her neck as she took Severus’ hand and dragged him into their bedroom. “Shut up and fuck me.”

“It would be my pleasure,” Severus purred before pushing the door closed.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you find any mistakes, please let me know.  
> If you want me to add tags, please let me know.  
> If you enjoyed this short little thing, please also let me know ;)
> 
> The prompt I found was:  
> Person A: "Go fuck yourself"  
> Person B: "Nah I'll let you do it"


End file.
